


Hop's Inner Turmoil

by Orangie13



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Hop is 15, Leon is 20, M/M, Sibling Incest, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22125094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orangie13/pseuds/Orangie13
Summary: Hop's always loved Leon's touch, but now it's got him feeling a certain way now. How long will he be able to hide this from Leon?
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Hop
Comments: 12
Kudos: 96





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfiction ever. The first one I've ever wrote. If it's really bad then that's why lol, but please feel free to give constructive criticism! It'll really help me develop my writing skills. Right now it's not explicit but it will be the next chapter.

Hop had a problem, a huge problem, and it was all Leon’s fault. More specifically, Leon’s touch was the problem. His brother loved to touch him. He’d done it ever since he was young and they’d always had that kind of casual intimacy. A pat on the back, a reassuring hand on his shoulder, a quick ruffling of the hair, and more.

The only difference now was that it got him all hot and bothered.

Leon just thought that he was embarrassed to be shown affection from his brother now that he was all grown up, so he endeavored to do it as often as he could. The one time Leon had given him a tight hug, he’d gotten embarrassingly hard, so he’d had to push his brother away while giving a flimsy excuse before making a quick escape to his room. It was only by Arceus’ good grace that Leon didn’t notice.

Ever since that one incident, Hop’s been avoiding Leon. He’s ducked out of all of Leon’s touches, and whenever Leon enters the room, he practically sprints out while making excuses that even he doesn’t believe. He could tell that Leon was getting frustrated because of it, and sure, Hop felt guilty, but what else could he do? It wasn’t like he could just tell Leon the reason why he’s been avoiding him, it’d ruin their entire relationship.

Hop’s startled out of his thoughts by a knock at his bedroom door before it opens. He tenses when he notices it’s Leon, but forces himself to relax.

“Don’t you know it’s rude to enter before somebody answers?" he says casually, scrolling through his phone aimlessly to avoid looking at Leon. 

Leon just hums before making his way over to the bed and sitting down. Hop feels his heartbeat pick up, nervous. He knew what this was about, and no amount of flimsy excuses would help him get away this time.

Hop glances up quickly before looking back at his phone just as fast as he’d looked up. Leon always has this effect on him, making him flustered with no effort. Hop can already feel his face turn red.

It’s a few seconds of silence before he decides to speak up.

“Do you want anything?”

“I want you to look at me," Leon bites angrily, and this makes Hop startle. He’s never heard Leon sound like that before. It sends heat pooling downward, and Hop swallows before he looks over at Leon properly this time. Leon’s staring at him intensely, the look in his eyes dangerous. Hop stared back at Leon for a few seconds before looking away, feeling a bit dizzy.

Hop clears his throat. “Is that all you wanted? Cause I’ve gotta head down to the lab to work on a project with Sonia,” he says nonchalantly, starting to get up before Leon slams his hand down on the bed. Hop jumps and looks at Leon, astonished. 

“You’re not going anywhere until you tell me why you’ve been avoiding me,” Leon growls, moving to loom over Hop. Hop laughs nervously and scratches the back of his neck.

“I-I haven’t been avoiding you! I’ve just been really busy you know. Have to put in the work to be a good professor and all that!” he says quickly, moving to leave again.

Leon glares at him heatedly and Hop settles back down on the bed defeatedly. He looks at Leon before settling his gaze on the bed, the intensity of the glare too much for him to bear.

“You’ve just been making excuses!” Leon shouts suddenly, throwing his hands up in the air. “Why won’t you just tell me? Was it something I did?”

“No! No, it’s just a... me problem. It’ll sort itself out.”

Leon frowns at him and he looks away with a sigh. “It’s not something I can tell you.”

"Why not?"

"I just can't, alright? Stop worrying about it!" Hop snaps, desperately trying to end the conversation. "I've gotta go."

"No."

Hop looks over at Leon. "What do you mean? I've got work to do."

Leon huffs out a laugh bitterly. "No, you don't. I already asked Sonia about all the 'work' you've been doing. I thought you needed a break. Imagine my surprise when I learn that you haven't been doing work and that you haven't even been in the lab in three days. You've clearly been avoiding me and I want to know why."

Hop panics. What was he supposed to do now? He didn't think Leon would really look into it this far and it didn't seem like he was going to drop it until he got the answer that he was looking for. 

"I can explain, I swear!"

"Can you?"

Hop nods quickly. "Yeah, yeah I can. I just uh... was out training! In the wild area. Gotta keep my team in shape if Gloria ever invites me to challenge."

Leon stares at him before shaking his head exasperatedly with a huff, reaching his hand out to ruffle Hop's hair. "Alright then. You didn't have to be so embarrassed about it though!"

Hop laughs before leaning his head into Leon's touch, his worries were forgotten for now. "Sorry! I'll just tell you next time."

They talked for a bit more before Leon made his way out and once he left Hop let out a sigh of relief, finally able to uncross his legs. 

"This is getting harder and harder to hide. What am I gonna do?" He mutters quietly to himself before laying back down. He couldn't just keep lying to Leon about it, because now he knew that Leon was looking more into this than he thought he would. He rolled over to his other side with a sigh. He'd just sleep on it for now and deal with it in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry this took so long! I’ve had a slump recently, and I know it’s short, but I promise the next chapter will be longer. I hope you guys enjoy this anyways in spite of it being short!

When Hop woke up to the sound of his blaring alarm in the morning he let out a groan, twisting around to hit snooze before turning back over and getting comfy again. It was so early being seven in the morning. While he actually did have to do work for Sonia today she probably wouldn’t really mind if he was a few minutes late, right?

That would’ve been true if he hadn’t slept through all the rest of the alarms he’d set. When he finally woke up he sat up and yawned while picking up his phone. Clicking the on button he gasped as he noticed what time it was. It was eight thirty! Crap, he was so late! Throwing off the covers in a panic he rushed out of bed, picking up one of the hoodies on his floor and slipping it on as well as some sweatpants before pocketing his phone and running down the stairs. Sonia was so going to chew him out for this. He’d never been this late before.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs he quickly scanned the living room for his shoes and Leon, noticing a lack of both of them. Leon must still be sleeping then. That was good, cause he didn’t want to have another repeat of their conversation last night. He’s not too sure Leon really believed him seeing as he accepted what he said with no further questions asked.

He jogged over to the kitchen and looked under the table, finally finding what he was after. His trusty shoes. He didn’t even remember putting them here, but he must’ve. Slipping them on quickly as he rushed over to the front door he tripped, falling to the door with a yelp. “Can’t win today,” he muttered, pulling himself up. “First the stupid alarms and now this.”

“What’d the alarms do to you?”

Hop whipped around, startled to see Leon at the bottom of the stares. He openly gawked when he noticed that Leon wasn’t wearing a shirt and was only sporting his signature shorts. He slapped his cheeks together, forcing himself to stop his blatant staring before Leon took notice of it. Leon gave him an odd look, but Hop just started speaking quickly to cut off whatever he was going to say. “I just woke up really late is all, I was supposed to head in and start working with Sonia at eight.

Leon frowned and put a hand on his hip. “I thought today was your day off though.”

Hop stopped and furrowed his brows, thoroughly confused. “No? I don’t think so at least,” he said while pulling out his phone. “I’ll check though.”

He tapped on the calendar app and bounced on one foot to the other, waiting for it to load. When it finally loaded he clicked on the day and was surprised to see that there really was nothing on there. He ran a hand through his hair with a soft sigh. “You’re right. I got up for nothing!”

Leon snorted, walking from the bottom of the stairs to go sit on the couch. “You should’ve been up anyways, you sleep too late.”

“I do not! Ten and eleven are perfectly good times to wake up, Lee. You just wake up at all the ungodly hours.”

Leon just hummed an affirmation that he’d heard him, but didn’t say anything more. Hop clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes. Typical Leon as usual. “Anyways, I’m going back up to my room if you need me.”

“Why don’t you hang out down here? We could watch a movie or something. We have a firestick.”

Hop slipped off his shoes and thought about it. Watching a movie with Leon, who was shirtless, dressed only in those sinful shorts of his. Would it be too suspicious of him to decline? He really did want to hang out with Leon, but Leon dressed like that and his current problem didn’t mix too well. Then again, it wasn’t like one time would hurt. “Okay, I’ll probably just fall asleep again though,” he said, walking to the kitchen to get something to eat. “Also, why do we have a firestick? We could easily just rent the movies y’know.”

“Yeah, but just because I have the money for that doesn’t mean I want to do that. Firestick is cheaper anyways.”

Hop scoffed while rifling through the fridge. “Leon, ex champion of Galar, a broke bitch.”

Leon twisted around the couch to face him and gave him an fake offended look as he pointed at him. “You take that back right now, I am not broke. I’m the new CEO of the battle tower I’ll have you know.”

“Whatever you say, Mr. Cheapskate.”

Leon sputtered. “Using a firestick is smart and cheap. Don’t have to spend so much for one movie that we’ll only watch once anyway.”

“Lee, you know I’m joking, right?” Hop laughed and closed the refrigerator doors. “Anyways, we don’t really have anything to eat so I’m going to make a quick run to the store. Do you need anything while I’m out?”

“No, I’m good. Be safe, alright?” Leon said softly, looking at him with adoration. Hop swallowed thickly, his throat feeling tight all the sudden. He nodded quickly. “I’ll grab some popcorn too!” He exclaimed before throwing on his shoes again and heading out the door. When the door closed behind him he took a moment to recompose himself. Did Lee even know the effect he had on him? Oh well, he couldn’t dwell on it now, he had groceries to get!

He was probably about halfway down the road when he realized he forgot to bring his wallet with him. He rolled his eyes and turned around before running back up the road. He got back to the house in no time at all, pushing open the front door with a sigh. How could he be so forgetful?

“Hey Lee I’m back! Forgot my wallet.” He said as he walked in, spotting Leon in the same spot. He noted that Leon had found a shirt while he was gone too, thank Arceus.

“You mean this wallet?” Leon questioned, holding up Hop’s wallet. 

“Yeah! I thought it was in my room though. Did you go up and grab it for me?”

“Yep, figured since you were in such a rush this morning you would’ve forgotten it anyways.” Leon said and got up while stretching, making Hop choke on his spit as his shirt rode up. He coughed and tore his eyes away quickly. “I-It’s only today! Today’s been my off day. I won’t forget stuff tomorrow.” He huffed, walking over to Leon with a blush on his face. Leon didn’t bother to give a reply and held out Hop’s wallet, which he went to grab.

And then Leon yanked it away, holding it high above his head so Hop couldn’t reach it, grinning like a madman.

“If you want your wallet then you’re going to have to reach for it, shorty!”

“That’s not fair at all!” He pouted, trying desperately to reach and falling short each time. “Give it, Lee!”

“Alright, but you have to tell me something first.”

Hop glared up at Leon. “Seriously?”

Leon nodded. “Seriously,” he replied, shooting Hop another one of his famous grins. “So, is that my hoodie?”

Hop looked down at the hoodie he’d thrown on haphazardly in a rush and flushed. It was one of Lee’s hoodies, but this one was special. It wasn’t one of Lee’s hand-me down hoodies it was his special gigantamax charizard hoodie, the one that Lee got specially from one of his sponsors, the one that he’d worn while he masturbated guiltily to thoughts of Lee. Multiple times. He stared at it in a daze, the intricate yellow diamonds seemingly laughing at his misfortune.

“Hopskotch, you alright?”

Hop finally tore his eyes away from the hoodie and nodded. “Uh, yeah, I’m good don't worry,” he said and laughed awkwardly. “It must’ve slipped into my laundry pile! Sorry about that. Do you want it back? I can go change.”

Leon smiled at Hop before leaning down close to Hop’s ear. “Keep it, it suits you far better than it suits me.” He whispered and Hop shuddered. Leon pulled away and handed Hop his wallet before calmly walking over to the couch and sitting down again. Hop stood there dumbly for a moment in shock before Leon spoke again.

“You better get down to the store before that sale ends, Hop!”

“R-Right! I’ll be back!” He choked out before practically running out of the house, slamming the front door behind him, Leon’s laugh chasing him all the way. Did Leon even know the effect he had on Hop?

He slumped down to the ground and leaned back against the front door with a groan. The sale could wait until he’d calmed down.


End file.
